Gin-chan Lookout! Crazy People Are Out To Kill You!
by Yami and Kotori
Summary: Let's just say Gin-chan is in a desperate situation because of one crazy space pirate and a psycho comrade. Will Gin-chan be able to save Yoshiwara and Kabuki-Chou in time before the two nutjobs get to it? Read to find out!
1. Who ever knew reading jump could be so

**Chapter: Who ever knew reading jump can be so dangerous**

I was staring into space out the window not thinking of anything in particular when sudden images were popping into my mind. Blood, dead bodies, my fallen comrades. Then I start hearing the screams of dying men and the battle cries from both Amanto and humans. Why was I thinking this now? C'mon! Just when Gin-chan was feeling relaxed. Can't these visions give it a rest?

I see a volume of Jump on the desk and start reading it. Soon I get so entranced into Naruto fighting this guy with his newly improved rasengan that I forget about my memories of the war. So entranced that I don't even notice a dark figure sneaking up behind me…

"Hello Gintoki, did you miss me?"

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

Yes I know it was short. Hopefully the next chapter will longer. So who do you think snuck up behind him? I'm betting you have a few guesses. And don't worry, Shinpachi and Kagura will be coming soon. Their just out to buy some strawberry milk for Gin-chan. Well then, look forward to the next chapter!

Yami~


	2. Getting a Letter From a Deranged Psycho

**Chapter 2: Getting a Letter From a Deranged Psycho Isn't Usually a Good Thing; Especially When He Forces it on You**

I suddenly felt a sword up my throat when a familiar voice said "Hello Gintoki, did you miss me?"

A chill ran up my spine. This voice, could it be?

"Takasugi" I snarled.

"So you recognize me, hmmm? I didn't know the great shiroyasha would be so easily sneaked up upon."

"What do you want? If it's a parfait I'm not giving it to you."

"Now Gintoki, is that a way to greet your old comrade?"

"I know you don't think of me as a comrade, so cut it out!"

"Fine, fine, here." Takasugi says as he hands me a piece of paper.

"If you don't accept, kiss your little workers goodbye."

Workers? What does he mean by that? And shouldn't the great villain in this show use more scary and threatening words than workers? I mean… oh god. A single thought struck me; Kagura and Shinpachi.

"Don't you dare touch them!" I growled.

"Don't worry, I won't… for now. But only if you accept." Takasugi answered.

He proceeded to remove his sword from my throat and bolted out the window. I grabbed my wooden sword and ran after him. But he was gone.

I sat back on my desk and read the paper Takasugi had given. What was that bastard up to now?

**_At exactly 1pm next Saturday, you will go to the Yoshiwara district. There I will be waiting for you. You will have a duel with a certain someone I have in mind. If you win I won't do anything to this place for a while. If you lose, you will face the consequences. And if you don't come; you know what will happen._**

**_ Takasugi~_**

After reading this letter I gulp. A duel? Why? With whom? What was Takasugi planning? What consequences? Why would he meet me in person anyway? Couldn't he just send one of his subordinates? Saturday? Today's Thursday. That's exactly 10 days from now. 10 days to prepare. But what do I prepare for if I don't know what I'm fighting against? What do I…

My thoughts were cut off as I heard the front door slide open.

"Gin-chan! We're back!"

"Gin-san! We brought groceries!"

I turned my head to the sound of the voices, immediately recognizing them as Kagura and Shinpachi.

"Did you bring my strawberry milk?"

"Yes Gin-san! But strawberry milk is not all we got. We need actual food you know. We bought enough to last for today and tomorrow."

"You bastard! Are you saying my strawberry milk isn't as important as the rest of our groceries?!"

"N-no I'm just.."

"Ooh, Megane is so biased -aru" Kagura said, shaking her head sympathetically.

"NO! I'm saying we bought other stuff too! Like rice, plums, eggs, cold cuts, cheese…

I drowned out Shinpachi's jabbering, replaying today's events in my head. I was utterly confused from this whole situation, but I did know one thing; I will protect Shinpachi and Kagura, even if I ended up dying from it.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

So... how'd you like it? The end's kinda corny, I know, but I like it. It's a bit longer than the previous chapter as you can see. The way this story went was not what I expected, but I still think it's ok. Please review and look forward to the next chapter!

Yami~


End file.
